Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)
|-|Sephiroth= |-|Bizarro Sephiroth= |-|Safer Sephiroth= |-|Advent Children Sephiroth= Summary Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII and one of the major antagonists in its extended universe. Before his fall from grace, Sephiroth was the most lauded success stories of the Shinra Electric Power Company's SOLDIER program. A great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat, Sephiroth's many successes in the field of battle during the conflicts surrounding the Shinra Electric Power Company's bid for global domination led to his status as a celebrity war hero and the poster boy for both the Shinra Military and the company's SOLDIER program. However, revelations about his origins led him to believe that he was the last of the Ancients. His consequent horror over the human experimentation that led to his creation drove him insane, turning the former hero into the greatest threat to the Planet that the world had ever seen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely higher | At least High 5-A, likely 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Sephiroth Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: At least Early 20's Classification: 1st Class SOLDIER, Human Infused with JENOVA's DNA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 6 and 8 via Geostigma/Jenova Cells), Flight and Levitation (Gained since his Bizzaro Form), Master Swordsman, Possession, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, Some Gravity Manipulation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional BFR, Mind Manipulation, OHK, Petrification, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Telepathy, Can reflect magic, Can attack the Soul, Can interfere with his opponents' senses, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Managed to retain his own consciousness while drowned in the countless souls found within the Lifestream), Sleep Inducement, Paralysis, Silence, Confusion, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Time Stop (Due to bathing in the Lifestream, Sephiroth gained the abilities of nearly every Materia in existence and resistance to many of their effects) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level+, likely higher (Superior to Zack and Genesis) | At least Dwarf Star level+ (Superior to Knights of the Round, is at least as powerful as in the events of Crisis Core), likely Solar System level (Potentially nearly as strong as Safer Sephiroth) | Solar System level (Showcases this degree of power with Supernova) | Solar System level (Fought on even ground with Cloud and even managed to overpower him at one point) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Much faster than Zack Fair, a character that can fight Bahamut Fury, in all incarnations) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class+, likely higher | At least Dwarf Star Class+, likely Solar System Class (Superior to Knights of the Round, likely similar or equal to Safer Sephiroth) | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level+, likely higher | Likely Solar System level (Fought the combined party members of Final Fantasy VII at the end of the game) | Solar System level (Is completely unfazed by his own Supernova attack) | Solar System level '(Traded blows with Cloud and blocked blows from his Omnislash) 'Stamina: Infinite, as he doesn’t tire due to his alien physiology and the energy from his Lifestream Range: Extended melee range with a sword, higher with magic. Planetary with Black Materia, Telekinesis and the Negative Lifestream. Interplanetary with Supernova. Standard Equipment: Masamune, Mastered Materia, Black Materia Intelligence: Sephiroth is a nearly unparalleled swordsman and a legendary war hero who ended entire conflicts virtually single-handedly. His days as a general have made him a master tactician, allowing him to consistently outmanuever the heroes throughout the events of the story, specifically targeting Aerith due to being the only one who could use Holy to push back Meteor. As a former First-Class SOLDIER, he also had access to a wide variety of materia, allowing him to assail foes with magic of all kinds, but lost these materia after falling into the lifestream. After his descent, he became arrogant, power-hungry, and insane, but also became a master manipulator who preys on the emotions of his foes and frequently torments Cloud and Tifa simply for his own amusement. Weaknesses: Sephiroth is extremely arrogant and became somewhat insane after realizing the origins of his existence and misinterpreting his purpose in the world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: '''Due to being submerged for extended periods in the Lifestream, Sephiroth managed to absorb large amounts of it into his body. As a result, Sephiroth is capable of using magic without the use of materia. He can use this for a variety of effects including elemental manipulation, flight, levitation, illusion casting and can summon his sword Masamune at will. Prior to this, Sephiroth also had access to virtually every Materia in the world due to his connections as a First-Class SOLDIER, allowing him to utilize spells such as: ** '''Stop: Freezes time around his opponent, leaving them helpless. ** Break: Inflicts Earth-elemental damage and may petrify the target, killing it instantly. ** Reflect: Erects a continuous forcefield that causes all magic casted against Sephiroth to be returned to the caster. ** Wall: Erects a forcefield that greatly increases Sephiroth's resistance to physical and magical attacks. ** Silence: Silences the target and renders them unable to speak, making it impossible to cast verbal magic or other abilities involving or requiring the use of the voice. ** Toad: Transmutes the the target into a common toad, rendering them virtually powerless. ** Final Attack: Sephiroth is able to use one ability even after being killed. ** Arise: Fully resurrects a fallen target, restoring them to peak fighting strength. ** Death Sentence: Sephiroth curses the target, causing them to die sixty seconds after being cursed, but this time can be shortened if time is dilated around them. ** Haste: Sephiroth speeds up time around himself to increase his effective combat and movement speed. ** Slow: Sephiroth slows down time around his opponents, reducing their effective combat and movement speed. ** Magic Breath: Sephiroth unleashes a storm of fire, lightning, and ice magic that ignores all attack reflection abilities. ** Pandora's Box: Sephiroth blasts his target with the energies from the infamous box, ignoring all defenses. ** Death Force: Sephiroth renders himself immune to instant-death abilities. ** Death: Sephiroth instantly kills his target. * Meteor: When utilizing the Black Materia, Sephiroth can summon a large meteor from space, which can deal a huge amount of damage to a planet (requires extensive preparation time). * Incredible Willpower: Sephiroth possesses unsurpassed willpower in his world, so much that he was capable of blocking Holy and pulling himself out of the Lifestream. * Energy Blades: Sephiroth can throw energy beams from his Masamune sword which can easily slice through steel. * Octaslash: A series of 8 or so slashes dealt at high speeds, similar to the Omnislash attack Cloud possesses. * Telekinesis: He an hold opponents in place or throw things at them. * Teleportation: May be gameplay only but he does this during Crisis Core. * Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy’s HP to 1 point and MP to 0 (Gameplay mechanic). * Supernova: Sephiroth's Limit Break and his most powerful attack, in which he pulls his opponents into an alternate dimension, triggering an explosion that destroys the entire solar system, catching his opponent within it. Whilst only Safer Sephiroth has been shown to use this technique in canon, Dissidia implies that he can use this attack in his base form. Key: Crisis Core | Bizarro Sephiroth | Safer Sephiroth '''| '''Advent Children Gallery File:Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel Others Notable Victories: Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) Kevin's profile (Bizarro Sephiroth was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Angels Category:Life and Death Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Square Enix Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4